


You, Me and the Child Makes Three

by NightWriter93



Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Alpha!Merlin, Alpha!Percival, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Background Harry/Percival, Deanford Baker is an asswipe, Eggsy Unwin is a Little Shit, Heat Sex, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega!Eggsy, Omega!Harry, Some fluff??, Some humor??, background talk of michelle and daisy, talk of sex ring, talk of spouse abuise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-17
Updated: 2018-07-25
Packaged: 2019-06-11 20:37:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15323814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NightWriter93/pseuds/NightWriter93
Summary: Eggsy didn't know what to expect when he was appointed to watch over a child from his latest mission. But he wasn't expecting that.Good thing everything just kinda fell together





	1. Chapter 1

Eggsy blinked as he watched the young child sleep in his bed, she was only three years old? And yet she was caught up in the sex ring he just busted alongside Percival. Eggsy rubbed his face as he watched her nuzzle into his pillow; Eggsy was one of the only active Omegas in the Kingsman agency so it wasn’t a surprise when he was appointed to watch over her.

Eggsy stood up from his chair and headed to the door when it was knocked on, he blinked when he opened it and saw Merlin standing there. “Oh hey Merlin”

“How’s the lass?” he asked as he suddenly got a strong scent of Eggsy’s natural Omega scent, he’s always had trouble controlling himself around the young agent. Which was strange because Eggsy wasn’t the only Omega in the Agency, but he was unmarked and unmated. And to make things worse he was everything Merlin wanted in a mate.

“She’s still sleeping. She hasn’t woke up since medical” Eggsy sighed and rubbed his neck, he was out of his suit and just dressed in Kingsman issued sweats. “She’s only three. The same age as Daisy” Merlin took a sharp breath when Eggsy’s scent suddenly went sour before it changed again.

Merlin was surprised at how much control Eggsy had over his scent. He kept himself in check as he nodded “Let her sleep, lad. When she wakes up I’m sure she’ll be scared” Eggsy nodded and gave him a blinding smile before Merlin left.

Merlin headed to Arthur’s office and knocked before he stepped in, Merlin sighed when he got hit in the face with the scent of sex; he covered his mouth with his hand walked over to the window and opened “If yer going to have sex. Air out the damn room”

Arthur blushed as Merlin turned and frowned at him “Don’t give me that look. Ya should know how to control yer hormones, Harry”

“Well yes, I suppose I should but I can’t help it. Not when he’s all dressed up” Harry stated with a dreamy smile, Merlin just blinked at him before he took his clipboard and smacked him over the head.

“Focus ya nit” Merlin barked “How are ya supposed to run the agency of all ya do is stare at yer mate all day long?”

“Now Merlin, is that jealousy I’m hearing?” Harry smirked “Just tell him how you feel and get laid” Harry laughed as he held his arms up to block Merlin from hitting him over the head again, he was still laughing when his door was knocked on and he called for the person to enter.

Harry smiled as Eggsy walked in with the small girl in his arms and her face hidden against his neck, pressed against his scent gland. Eggsy arched an eyebrow at the smell in the room but didn’t comment. “I’m glad to see her awake” Harry stated as he stood up and slowly walked around.

Her big hazel eyes watched Harry as he approached them, her arms tightened around Eggsy’s neck but she didn’t make a sound “My name is Harry” he stated as he knelt down in front of them “It’s alright my dear. I’m not going to harm you” he smiled as he loosened his tie and popped the first two buttons of his shirt open. Harry smiled lightly as he allowed his own Omega scent to come out.

Merlin watched as she moved away from Eggsy’s neck and took a deep breath before her eyes moved to him. Merlin made sure to hold his Alpha scent back so it didn’t scare her “It’s alright. He just looks mean but he’s a big softy” Eggsy mumbled and winked at Merlin before she turned back into Eggsy’s neck.

“Oh dear” Harry mumbled as Eggsy shifted his hold on her. “I’m sure she’s hungry. Why don’t you take her to Saber and get some food in her”

Eggsy nodded and smiled before he mumbled lowly and walked away with her. Merlin watched them leave and Harry slowly stood up; he glanced over as Harry let out a low hiss as he moved. “Maybe if ya didn’t get pounded into ya could move without pain” Merlin stated before he left the office with Harry glaring after him.

Merlin sat behind his computers and typed away before he pulled up the surveillance camera from the mess hall and sat back, watching Eggsy and the little girl. Eggsy had them off to the far side with Eggsy’s back to the wall and was trying to get the girl to eat. She refused to move her head from Eggsy’s neck.

Merlin frowned as he watched, no matter who helped, she wouldn’t move her face from Eggsy’s neck. she would just squirm closer to Eggsy whenever an alpha came up which just made him frown more. What did the lass go through?

* * *

As weeks passed Merlin, unknowingly set into a routine, every day he would set a monitor to watch Eggsy and the young lass. Merlin wasn’t blind to know what he wanted and he wanted Eggsy, Merlin just had his 54th birthday and with Eggsy being 30 years younger than him. There wasn’t a chance that Eggsy would want him.

Merlin shook his head and watched as Eggsy played with the young lass, they found out that her name was Roselynn and that her mom had sold her to the sex ring for drug money. She was finally eating and started to explore but as soon as an Alpha came around she was back to hiding against Eggsy’s neck.

Merlin hummed as he thought of Eggsy fat and full with his pups; it wasn’t the first time he thought of Eggsy being full. With either his cum or pups, sometimes even both.

The young Omega was intoxicating, and it made everything harder now that he wasn’t wearing his blockers like normal.

A knock on his door pulled Merlin out of his thoughts and he switched off the monitor before he turned around and stated for the person to come in. He blinked when Eggsy came in with a frown “What can I do for ya, Boyo”

“I’m sorry but I have to go. I need you to watch over Rose” he stated as Merlin looked at the young lass who was hiding in Eggsy’s neck “I just… I got to go” Merlin frowned and stood up when he scented how distressed Eggsy was.

“Lad. What’s going on?” He asked as Eggsy walked up and pushed Rose into his arms, he blinked confused at Eggsy.

“Dean put my mum in the hospital. I’m not backing down this time” Eggsy stated before he ran off, Merlin glanced down at Rose who looked back up at him and sniffed before she let out a high pitched scream and started to cry.

Merlin flinched at the sound before he shifted her and held her against his chest “Ya got some lungs, lass” he stated as he locked the computer and headed out of his office and right to Harry’s. He noticed as he walked she slowly quieted to a whimper.

He walked into Harry’s office and sighed “I need ya to watch the lass. She doesnae like me and yet Eggsy handed her to me” he glared at Harry’s amused looked “What?”

“I don’t know about you, but she looks content to me” Harry stated as he smirked and leaned against his right hand. Merlin glanced down at himself the best he could and noticed her face was against his scent gland and her hands gripping his jumper “See. She likes you. Now, where did Eggsy go?”

“Apparently Deanford put Michelle in the hospital” Merlin stated as he shifted her and felt her muzzle against his neck, he didn’t think she would calm down around him since he was an Alpha.

“Send Alistar out to help. Knowing Eggsy, he won’t back down from a fight and I can’t have him in the hospital or arrested again” Harry stated as he rubbed his face. He knew this would happen, Merlin nodded and left the room; Harry smirked once he was alone. “Stupid Alpha” he mumbled and shook his head.  
-  
Eggsy didn’t return for a week, and in that week, Rose became attached to him; wouldn’t leave his side, he managed to finally be able to set her down without her whimpering and crying to be picked back up.

Even when he was yelling at the cadets she clung to his leg, which didn’t make him as scary as he would like. With a sigh he picked her up “Now lass, ya can’t be hanging off me all the time” he kept telling her over and over. But he couldn’t put her down.

When Eggsy finally arrived back to the Estate he headed to Harry’s office with Percival, he knocked before he walked in and smiled “Hey Harry.”

“Eggsy, my boy. Welcome back. How did things go with Dean?” Harry asked as he leaned back and smiled when Percival came around and stood beside him.

“Well, Alistar threatened him. And my mum finally filed for divorce and a restriction charge against him” Eggsy stated as he dropped into the soft chair, he sighed and smiled “Got them moved out and into my house”

“Eggsy, your house isn’t that big” Harry stated, and he would know since Harry helped him pick it out. Eggsy just gave that old cheeky grin from when he was a run boy.

“Don’t worry Gov. I have everything under control, things moved a little faster thanks to Dean” Eggsy stated as he stood up.

“That’s why you gave Roselynn to Merlin” Percival stated with a smirk, Eggsy just click-winked before he left, Percival glanced at Harry who sighed. “What’s with the sigh?” He mumbled as he leaned down and nuzzled his scent gland and nipped it.

“Merlin is really stupid. So caught up in himself he couldn’t see what Eggsy was planning” Harry mumbled as he tilted his head and shivered, he let out a low groan when his mate bit his neck harder. “Alistar”

* * *

Eggsy hummed as he walked down to Merlin’s office, he really wasn’t planning on moving so quickly but Dean kinda forced his hand. He just hoped that stealing Merlin’s jumper was worth it, how else would Roselynn get used to Merlin’s scent?

Eggsy knocked before he entered Merlin’s office and quietly walked up to Merlin who was walking Lancelot through her mission, as Eggsy got closer he noticed Rose was sitting on Merlin’s lap. Babbling away about something, she looked over and smiled widely before she tried standing on his lap and reached for him.

Eggsy held his finger to his lips so she would be quite before Merlin turned off the mic “I know yer there lad. Smelt ya when ye walked in” Merlin turned around and Eggsy felt his mouth go dry.

It wasn’t often Merlin went with a jumper and yet here he was sitting at the desk without a jumper on and just in his crisp undershirt that was too tight for its own good. “Now that’s mean. Saying I stink, bruv?”

Eggsy stepped forward to pick Roselynn up before he paused when a low growl came from Merlin’s throat. Eggsy looked up from Roselynn to Merlin, Eggsy picked her up and Merlin stood to his full 6’2” height and towered over Eggsy. Roselynn looked between them before Merlin stepped forward and pressed his face into Eggsy’s neck and took a deep breath.

Eggsy’s eyes widened when he felt himself go slick, he miscalculated. Greatly.

Eggsy held her closer before he pushed Merlin back into his chair and ran out of the room, he smirked when he heard the Alpha chasing him. Eggsy stopped by Harry’s office and handed off Roselynn before he paused outside Harry’s door; Eggsy panted and slightly hunched over when a wave of warmth hit him.

Okay so he didn’t mean to go into heat, his blockers normally helped smooth them out to just a mild fever, but with him not taking them for so long it….he should have known better. Eggsy looked up when he heard the same low growl and Merlin stalking towards him.

“What’s wrong? Can’t keep up?” Eggsy panted as he stood up and pulled his pullover off, now the sweats were setting in “Come on gov. Don’t stop now” he stated before he ran off again, Merlin close behind him.

Eggsy managed to get to his room and the door opened before he roughly grabbed and pushed inside, Eggsy gasped as he was pushed up against his door by Merlin. Eggsy panted and shivered as another wave hit him; he tilted his head to the side and bared his neck.

“Boyo” Merlin mumbled in a low Alpha riched voice, causing Eggsy to shiver again “Do ya know what yer doing?” he questioned as he leaned in and nuzzled his neck before he took a deep inhale of Eggsy’s heat sweetened scent.

Eggsy always smelt sweet. Like honey, but now it was just heightened and even sweeter now that Eggsy was in heat. Merlin just wanted a taste. And he allowed himself that, he pressed against Eggsy more as he licked a path from his shoulder up to his sharp jaw.

“I-I know what I’m doing” Eggsy mumbled as he shivered again. The waves were coming quicker now and he would soon be in full heat “I know what I want and I want you. I know you want me too; I’ve noticed you staring” he smirked as he got his hands free from where Merlin had them pinned, he wrapped his arms around his neck and kissed him deeply.

It wasn’t one of those sweet and loving kisses; no this kiss was full of lust and hunger.

Eggsy moved his lips against Merlin’s as he wrapped his legs around his waist and ground up against him. Merlin growled lowly and broke to the kiss, Eggsy panted before he mumbled lowly “Mer, come on. You chased me four flights of stairs; I want you.” Eggsy mumbled as he ground his hips against Merlin’s and could feel how hot and hard he was “I want you to breed me, make me full with pups”

Eggsy didn’t have a second to think before he was pulled away from the door and thrown on his bed, Eggsy bounced slightly and stared up as Merlin climbed over him before he paused and sat back on his heels. Eggsy blushed as Merlin pulled out his jumper from Eggsy’s mountain of pillows. “Is this where one of my jumper’s went? Why do ya have it?”

Eggsy’s face burned as he mumbled “It smelt like you, and I would wear it to bed” Eggsy watched as Merlin brought his jumper up to his nose and breathed in deeply, it was the perfect mix between Eggsy and Merlin, which meant Eggsy had it for a while.

Merlin just smirked and dropped it before he leaned down and took Eggsy’s mouth in another harsh kiss, while Merlin kissed Eggsy and Eggsy groaned. Merlin slowly removed Eggsy’s clothes and once his lad was naked Merlin ran his hands down his hips and thighs before he rubbed against Eggsy’s slick entrance.

Eggsy arched against Merlin and moaned, Merlin didn’t pause as he slipped a finger in and sucked at his chest, Merlin groaned as he felt how tight he was. “Lad are ye…”

“Yeah” Eggsy answered his unasked question before he started to undo Merlin’s shirt and paused when dog tags fell out and hit his chest. When Merlin pulled back Eggsy reached out and read it “Hamish Mycroft. UKSF”

Merlin hummed and pushed another finger inside of him and rubbed against his prostate, Merlin smirked as he watched Eggsy arch into him before he leaned down and mumbled against his name “Say my name again” he stretched him slowly and rubbed against his prostate more as Eggsy shuddered under him and grew wetter.

“Hamish, oh god. Just fuck me already” Eggsy panted as he ran his hands down Merlin’s very toned and very nice body, Eggsy bucked back against his fingers as Merin kissed him again, Eggsy worked on getting Merlin’s pants undone and once they were opened and pushed past the swell of Merlin’s ass did Eggsy grab his dick and groaned.

Oh god, he was huge.

Eggsy pumped over him only twice before Merlin pulled away and finished undressing. Eggsy opened his legs and had no shame in fingering himself as he watched Merlin. Merlin growled when he saw what Eggsy was doing.

Merlin lowered himself to Eggsy and didn’t stop him, instead he licked a broad stripe beside his fingers before pushed his tongue in with his fingers. Merlin held onto Eggsy’s hips as he jerked and moaned his birth name out.

Merlin fucked him with his tongue for a few passes before he sat back and pulled Eggsy’s fingers out, he licked them clean before he lined himself up and pushed in. Merlin and Eggsy moaned at the same time as Merlin allowed Eggsy to adjust.

Eggsy’s face was flushed and his eyes were bright and dilated, fully engulfed by his heat. He bucked back and Merlin started the thrust into him; Eggsy was so tight it was like a vice grip around his cock.

Merlin leaned down and peppered kissed over his chest and shoulders, Merlin sucked at his scent gland and picked his pace up when Eggsy arched and cried his birth name out again.

It’s been at least three decades since anyone’s called him Hamish, but the way Eggsy cried it out was heaven, he’s never felt an orgasm coming so fast as he does now with Eggsy.

Merlin could proudly say for a 54year old he had a pretty good sex stamina but fucking...no breeding Eggsy he barely could hold on.

Merlin pulled back slightly and grabbed the back of Eggsy’s thighs and spread him open more while bending Eggsy almost in half and thrust into him harder and harder, Eggsy moaned and bared his neck for Merlin.

It all happened in a rush.

Merlin’s knot expanded and locked them together.

Eggsy came and clamped down even more around Merlin.

Merlin cane roughly inside of Eggsy and filled him up.

Merlin leaned down and sank his extended mating teeth into Eggsy’s scent gland and with the mixing of Eggsy gland toxin and Merlin’s venom from his mating teeth.

They were mates.

The two fucked for three days straight until they were both aware of their surrounding which just so happened to be when Merlin was balls deep into Eggsy locked by his knot and Eggsy rounded slightly by all the cum he was filled with.

Merlin was the first to realize what took place “Eggsy, lad. It appears I have bit ya”

Eggsy hummed from where he laid on his stomach with his arms around his middle, he twitched around Merlin and mumbled “I know”

“Are ye upset?”

“Nah. I was hoping you would bite me” Eggsy mumbled sleepily as he reached for Merlin’s hand and wrapped it around his middle. Eggsy smiled as he felt Merlin relax behind him and rub his swollen stomach.

“Ya were?”

“Hm, stop talking. I’m in bliss, don’t destroy it” Eggsy mumbled as he pushed back against Merlin and sighed lightly.

Merlin chuckled lowly and Eggsy just hummed in content, it only took a few days for Eggsy’s stomach to settle back down, while it did Eggsy really pushed for the paperwork to be filed that would have Roselynn to be his daughter.

Everything fell into place, Eggsy and Merlin were the parents of Roselynn, Roselynn was finally talking and acting like a normal 4-year-old. Eggsy was back on active duty and moved in with Merlin. But after a case of the stomach bug was sent to Medical for a checkup.

“I’m sorry. What?” Eggsy stated as he stared at the doctor, the said doctor was smiling as they took in Eggsy expression before she turned to Merlin who had the same expression on.

“Do I have to repeat myself?” She questioned as the two blinked but Roselynn knew what was happening.

“I’m gonna be a big sister!” She cried as she jumped up and down before two thuds echoed

“Oh goodness they fainted”


	2. The Gender Reveal

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay ya’ll blame Eggsyobessed for this chapter. It was only going to be one chapter but she put an idea in my head added with my friend who is Pregnant so...here

Eggsy hummed with excitement as he laid on the bed in the Omega wing of the Kingsman Clinic, he was finally going to know the gender of their child.

He rubbed his hand over his stomach, he was starting to get bigger and with Harry and Hamish being a worry warts pulled him from active duty, Roselynn was in school and Merlin was 12 hours deep in a 72-hour mission. Roxy was on the said mission with Percival and Harry was tied up with paperwork.

So he was doing this alone.

“Good to see you Galahad” The doctor smiled as she walked in after knocking, Eggsy smiled.

“Sarah, I’m not an agent right now. Not with the worry warts, call me Eggsy. You’ve been up in my business more than anymore to not go by first name basis” Eggsy winked at her, she chuckled and sat down.

“Are you excited to find the gender?” She asked before she laughed when she could smell how excited he was; she wheeled the machine over and Eggsy lifted his shirt “Everyone busy today?”

“Yeah, but it comes with- holyfuckingshitthatscold!” Eggsy yipped as the gel was dropped on his stomach, Sarah laughed and made a noise which had Eggsy laughed “Did you snort?!” Sarah nodded and hide her face in her arm as they both laughed.

“Okay, Eggsy focus” Sarah stated after a few moments and shook her head. She grabbed the wand “I want to check their heart rate since it’s been fast the last couple check-ups” Eggsy nodded and settled down as he watched her move the wand through the gel.

“Okay, this is yours” she mumbled and shifted the wand to the lower left side of his stomach “There they are, good and strong” she nodded before she moved the wand around and hummed as she tried to get a good view of the gender.

“Are you hoping for a boy or a girl?” Sarah asked as Eggsy smiled and laid his head back.

“Merlin wants a boy, to carry his name on. Roselynn wants a sister. I personally don’t care, I just want them here” Eggsy stated as Sarah smiled and let out a laugh in triumph before she printed the picture while cleaning Eggsy off.

Once the pregnant Omega was sitting up, she handed the picture to him. He gasped and covered his mouth as he started to cry.

-

Eggsy was never good with secrets, even more so when he was excited about it. He had already talked with Harry who thought his plan was adorable.

Even if the Omega was salty that Eggsy wouldn’t share the gender with him. “I’m sure the world can handle one day without our agents, we’ll set up in the backcourt” Harry stated before sending him off to pick his daughter up.

Later that night Eggsy sat in Hamish’s home office going through different ideas for a gender reveal. He was wearing his mate's jumper which fit him just right,  Roselynn was asleep in her bed but Eggsy couldn’t sleep, he sighed and leaned back as he thought over the last few months.

Five months, he was five months and three days along. He smiled and rubbed the mating mark on the right side of his neck. He couldn’t believe it’s been five months since Hamish mated him and they adopted Roselynn.

Eggsy frowned as his thoughts traveled to his mum, she wasn’t very happy when Eggsy told her that he was mated and even less thrilled when Eggsy stated he was pregnant.

* * *

 “Hamish, I don’t know” Eggsy mumbled from his spot next to Hamish in the back of a Kingsman Cab. They were heading to his old flat, they just found out that Eggsy was pregnant and needed to grab the rest of Eggsy’s clothes that wasn’t at the manor.

It’s been a week since they’ve been mated, Roselynn became Eggsy’s daughter and he found out he was pregnant. Which all happened a little fast for Eggsy.

“Ugh, pullover I’m gonna hurl” he grumbled as he covered his mouth and managed to open the door in time to throw up when little breakfast he was able to keep down.

Hamish frowned and rubbed his back as Eggsy threw up again. He coughed a little and spat before he wiped his mouth off with the pocket square Hamish offered.

“Thanks” he mumbled and sat back, at Hamish’s nod they continued on. Hamish leaned down and nuzzled his neck before he placed a hand on his stomach. Eggsy hummed and relaxed into him “What if she hates me?”

“Eggsy. She’s yer ma, she won’t hate you” Hamish mumbled lowly. Eggsy leaned more into his Alpha as he saw the flat coming up.

Hamish got out once the car stopped and walked around before opening Eggsy’s door for him, Eggsy smiled at him before he turned to his flat. He grabbed Hamish’s hand and felt his Alpha looking at him “Don’t let go” he mumbled.

Hamish smiled and threaded their fingers together before he mumbled “Never” before he followed Eggsy up the stairs and Eggsy knocked on the door. Hamish watched as Eggsy put on a clearly fake smile as the door opened to a middle-aged woman.

“Eggsy. What are you doing here?” Michelle asked confused, she didn’t move to allow them to see into the house or invited them inside. Hamish kept his face neutral as he smelt the acidic stench of drugs.

“Hey, mum. I have the deed to the flat to sign over to you and I need to pick up the rest of my clothes” Eggsy stated as he felt his stomach roll.

“Why are you giving me the deed?”

Eggsy frowned “Um, this isn’t really something to talk about out here. Can we come in?” Eggsy tightened his hold on Hamish’s hand when his mum looked over his shoulder and looked him up and down.

“Who’s this then?”

“Mum, please. Inside” Eggsy pushed again until Michelle huffed and turned into the house. Eggsy and Hamish followed into the simple one and a half bedroom flat, it was a nice single floor with a full kitchen and washer/dryer set.

Well, it was nice.

The place looked like it hasn’t been cleaned in days with cups and plates everywhere, but no Daisy.

“Where’s Dais?” Eggsy questioned as he looked around, he was looking forward to seeing her.

“School. Now, who’s the alpha behind you?” Michelle stated, no more like demanded as she plopped down on the couch. By the look of it, it’s been through hell even though it was brand new when Eggsy turned the flat over.

“Mum this is Hamish Mycroft. Hamish this is my mum Michelle Unwin” Eggsy introduced them and took a deep breath before he finished his sentence “Mum, he’s my alpha”

Eggsy gripped Hamish’s hand so tight that Hamish felt a few bones pop of out place but he didn’t say anything as Michelle shot up from her spot. Hamish took a step forward so his leg was pressing against Eggsy’s.

“Your what?”

“I’m his Alpha and he’s my Omega. We’re mated” Hamish stated lowly as he watched her closely as she walked up to Eggsy.

“You’re mated?”

Eggsy squared his shoulders and took another breath “And I’m pregnant. It’s Hamish’s” Eggsy gasped when Hamish’s free hand suddenly grabbed Michelle’s wrist and stopped her hand inches from his face“You were going to slap me” he mumbled as he stepped back into Hamish.

Hamish let out a low growl before he removed his hand from Eggsy’s death grip and wrapped his arm around Eggsy’s stomach “I think we’re done here. Eggsy, wait in the cab and I will grab yer clothes”

“You can’t boss my son around” Michelle snapped as she reached out to grab at Eggsy, Eggsy could only blink as Hamish shifted them so quick that it was like nothing happened and suddenly he was behind Hamish.

“Mish, it’s fine. I don’t need anything from here” Eggsy mumbled as he felt his throat and eyes burn, Hamish growled lowly again before he turned and picked Eggsy up without a care and carried him out, Eggsy hid his face in Hamish’s neck as his emotions toppled over.

* * *

Eggsy shook himself from the memory and sighed, his mum…no Michelle was missing out on a chance to be in her grandchild’s life.

Eggsy stood up and rubbed his face, he was exhausted. He gasped as arms wrapped around him and pulled him into a firm chest. Eggsy felt his reflexes kick in before he caught the scent of his mate.

“Hamish, fucking Christ. I almost punched you” Eggsy stated as he relaxed into his mate's arms.

“Ya didn’t hear me come home? I called yer name” Hamish mumbled into his hair as Eggsy nuzzled into his chest “Why do ya smell sad? What happened?”

Eggsy looked up and looked over his mate’s face in the moonlight, it was scrunched with worry which made him smile and pulled him down into a deep and loving kiss “Nothing. Was just thinking about Michelle” he mumbled against his lips.

“Don’t worry about her, neach-goail. Ye must be exhausted” he mumbled as he picked him up bridal style and carried him to their bedroom.

“You don’t have to pick me up, I must be heavy” Eggsy mumbled as Hamish smiled and kissed his forehead.

Once they were changed and in bed, Hamish behind Eggsy did Hamish speak “Did ya find out the gender today?”

“Hm, you have to wait until tomorrow. Like everyone else” Eggsy mumbled before he fell asleep to Hamish’s hum.

-

Eggsy was so excited. He couldn’t sit still as he got everything ready, Sarah offered to help set things up. Which he thanked her for, he already had a name picked out and everything.

He wiggled and smiled as everything was finally together, he trapped the side of his glasses and let Harry know everything was ready. Harry then set out a mass message and the whole Kingsman Agency came into the backcourt.

A few agents seemed confused on why they were here and few who knew Eggsy well went over and talked with him until the Alpha of the hour arrived.

Eggsy smiled as Merlin walked up with Roselynn following behind him, Eggsy took his hand and led him over to a large box being hung up in a tree. “Stand here” he pointed to the blue and pink ‘X’ under it.

“What are ya planning?” He questioned with an eyebrow arch, Eggsy just smiled and stood off to the side before he grabbed the rope while Harry called for everyone to settle down

“Okay, quiet down!” Harry called out before he smiled “Alright. As you all know Galahad here is expecting a young one with Merlin, today we get to see what gender it is” Harry smiled as everyone clapped and cheered.

Eggsy smiled and just watched Merlin’s face as Harry spoke, he watched the confusion turn into acknowledgment then into joy. Though you would only know it if you knew Merlin’s facial expressions.

“Alright, on the count of three, shall we?”

Eggsy bit his lip as Merlin turned to him.

“THREE!”

Hamish felt his heart race as he looked at his mate and then the box wondering what gender it would be.

“TWO!”

Hamish decided that it didn’t matter as long as the pup was healthy and well, it could be any gender it wanted.

“ONE!”

Hamish chuckled to himself as he felt the item in his pocket burn, seemed like everything worked out just fine.

“PULL!”

Eggsy smiled widely and pulled on the rope and the flaps opened, Hamish closed his eyes so whatever Eggsy decided to use wouldn’t get in them. He heard cheering and hooting before he opened them.

Hamish found himself covered in a fine blue powder, he blinked at his hands before he turned and looked at Eggsy in shock.

“Eggs-” he paused as he saw the sign Eggsy was holding.

It read: **Ian Quinn**

Merlin walked up to Eggsy and cupped his cheeks and kissed him deeply which had the agents hooting again and laughing. Merlin smiled into the kiss when Eggsy kissed him back.

Merlin pulled away slowly and stepped back “I was planning on doing this later” he stated as he reached into his pocket, Eggsy blinked confused at him and tilted his head.

“Hamish?” He mumbled as he faintly noticed Alistair with his phone out, which was strange in itself, his eyes widened when Merlin knelt on a knee and opened a box.

“Gary Unwin. Will ya marry me?” He barely managed to ask the question before Eggsy tackled him on to the ground and caused Merlin to flop back and more blue power poof into the air. The Kingsman Agency laughed as Eggsy kissed Merlin deeply while stating yes over and over.

Merlin smiled as he slipped the emerald and sapphire ring into Eggsy finger before Roselynn joined them laughing. “A brother! I get a brother!”

Eggsy smiled and kissed Merlin again.

**Author's Note:**

> Love it?
> 
> Hate it?
> 
> Just rip the bandage off and get it over with!


End file.
